Εντουαρντ Η Μεταμορφωση
by Mrs Alice-Vampire Princess
Summary: Αυτο το fanfiction δειχνει την μεταμορφωση του Εντουαρντ σε βρικολακα απο τον Καρλαιλ.


_**ΕΝΤΟΥΑΡΝΤ Η ΜΕΤΑΜΟΡΦΩΣΗ**_

_Ηταν απιστευτο το οτι ζουσα,το οτι ανεπνεα ακομα..._

_Σκεφτομουν οτι ο θανατος θα ερχοταν γρηγορα για να με λυτρωσει,για να με απαλλαξει απο αυτο το μαρτυριο.Η μητερα μου δεν ζουσε πλεον...αυτος ο φοβος εγινε βεβαιοτητα μολις αυτο το πρωινο,οταν ο δοκτωρ Καρλαιλ ηρθε για να αντικαταστησει τον γιατρο μου με φροντιζε ολη τη νυχτα και να παρει την συνηθισμενη του θεση διπλα στο προσκεφαλι μου._

_''Πως ειναι η μητερα μου;''τον ρωτησα αρθρωνοντας τις λεξεις με δυσκολια.Παρολο τον συνεχομενο υψηλο πυρετο που ειχα εδω και αρκετες μερες και την ολοκληρωτικη εξαντληση που αισθανομουν η σκεψη μου δεν εφευγε στιγμη απο την μητερα μου._

_''Οχι,οχι κι αυτη σε παρακαλω Θεε μου οχι!''σκεφτομουν απεγνωσμενα''Εγω ειμαι χειροτερα εγω πρεπει να πεθανω,οχι αυτη!Αυτη πρεπει να ζησει!''_

_Ο γιατρος με κοιταξε με ενα βλεμμα απεραντης συμπονιας και επειτα εστρεψε το κεφαλι αλλου._

_Δεν χρειαζοταν καν να το πει,η σκεψη του γυριζε στο κεφαλι μου απο την ωρα που εκανα την ερωτηση.''Καρλαιλ...''ψελλισε ο αλλος γιατρος γυριζοντας προς το μερος του κατακοπος απο την κουραση''πρεπει να σου πω...''.Οι δυο γιατροι βγηκαν εξω και κουβεντιαζαν για αρκετη ωρα.Φυσικα δεν χρειαζοταν να ακουσω την συζητηση τους για να ξερω τι λενε,Οι σκεψεις του αλλου γατρου ηταν τοσο ξεκαθαρες στο μυαλο μου,το μονολογουσε ολη νυχτα,ηταν κατι σαν ''Δεν θα αντεξει....''_

_Κοντευε πια απογευμα οταν ο πυρετος ειχε ανεβει ακομα περισσοτερο,ολο μου το κορμι καιγοταν και ηταν μουσκεμα απο τον ιδρωτα,οι δυναμεις μου δεν υπηρχαν πλεον και ακομα και η μικροτερη κινηση ηταν αδυνατη.Στο κεφαλι μου υπηρχε μια μονιμη ζαλαδα,μια μαυρη αβυσσος που με τραβαγε ολο και πιο βαθεια.Ναι,ηταν σχεδον σιγουρο οτι ο θανατος θα ερχοταν απο στιγμη σε στιγμη φερνοντας μαζι του και την ανακουφιση απο τα δεινα.Κι ομως αυτη την στιγμη γευομενος σχεδον τον θανατο εψαχνα για ανθρωπινη συντροφια,για ενα ελαχιστο δειγμα ζωης μεσα στην αιθουσα,τιποτα,τιποτα που να αποδεικνυει αν οι υπολοιποι ηταν ζωντανοι ή οχι.Κι ομως δεν ηθελα να ειμαι μονος αυτες τις τελευταιες ωρες..._

_Μονος....η λεξη αντηχησε δυνατα μεσα στο μυαλο μου και με βυθισε ακομα περισσοτερο στην σκοτεινη αβυσσο.Κι ομως δεν ημουν μονος,δεν καταλαβα ποτε ανοιξε η πορτα και μια ανθρωπινη φιγουρα γλυστρισε μεσα στο σκοταδι.Σιγα,σχεδον αθορυβα ο δοκτωρ Καρλαιλ ηρθε διπλα μου,επειτα ολα σκοτεινιασαν._

_Καποιοι λενε πως ο θανατος ειναι ενας βαθυς υπνος και εκεινη την στιγμη πραγματικα το πιστευα.Ονειρευομουν,και το ονειρο ηταν τοσο γλυκο που ηθελα να μεινω εκει για παντα.Ποτε στην ζωη μου δεν αναζητησα την αγαπη κι ομως εκεινη ηταν εκει στο πιο γλυκο ονειρο της ζωης μου.Ηταν το ομορφοτερο πλασμα που ειχα δει ποτε μου!_

_''Κρατησου στην ζωη Εντουαρντ,σε παρακαλω καντο για εμενα...'''ειπε εκεινη κλαιγοντας ενω χαιδευε το μαγουλο μου._

_''Δεν μπορω αλλο,δεν αντεχω''ψελλισα κοιτωντας την στα ματια._

_''Σε παρακαλω,λιγο ακομα αγαπη μου...λιγο ακομα για να ειμαστε μαζι.''ειπε εκεινη κρατωντας με τα δυο της χερια το προσωπο μου και κολλωντας το με το δικο της.Το φιλι εκεινο κρατησε τοσο λιγο αλλα η καρδια μου χτυπουσε τοσο δυνατα που κοντευε να σπασει.Αυτη ηταν και η τελευταια φορα που θα χτυπουσε..._

_Το επομενο πραγμα που θυμαμαι ηταν ενας πονος χειροτερος ακομα και απο τον θανατο,ενας πονος που δεν θα ξεχασω ποτε.Τα ματια μου ανοιξαν αποτομα διαπλατα απο την φωτια που ετρεχε στις φλεβες μου και μου σπαραζε τα σωθικα.Μεσα στην παραζαλη μου ειδα αμυδρα το περιγραμμα ενος σκοτεινου δωματιου και μια φιγουρα να στεκεται με αγωνια απο πανω μου._

_Ο δοκτωρ Καρλαιλ στεκοταν διπλα,ειχε μια εκφραση φοβου και αγωνιας ενω το χερι του εσφιγγε με βια το σταμα του.''Γιατι ποναω;''ουρλιαξα μην ελεγχοντας τον εαυτο μου''Πες μου γιατι ποναω!Πες μου γιατι δεν ειμαι νεκρος!''_

_''Συγγνωμη...''επασε η φωνη του γιατρου''θελω να σε σωσω Εντουαρντ...συγγνωμη,αν και δεν ξερω αν θα με συγχωρησεις ποτε.''_

_Οι ωρες μου φαινονταν αιωνες και ο πονος συνεχιζε να διαλυει καθε ζωντανο κυτταρο που ειχε μεινει στο κορμι μου.Το σωμα μου αλλαζε με περιεργο τροπο,το ηξερα,το ενιωθα.Κι οταν επιτελους σταματησα να ουρλιαζω το ειδα κιολας.Ολος ο πονος ειχε φυγει,αλλα δεν αισθανομουν οπως πριν,δεν αισθανομουν τιποτα..._

_''Τι μου συνεβει;''τον ρωτησα οταν σηκωθηκα για πρωτη φορα και ειδα το ειδωλο μου στον καθρεφτη.Το δερμα μου ηταν χλωμο και τα ματια μου κοκκινα σαν αιμα,καθε ιχνος ζωης ειχε φυγει απο πανω μου.Η αληθεια με χτυπησε σαν καταιγιδα που σαρωσε τα παντα στο περασμα της.Με εναν πονο ακομη χειροτερο και απο τον προηγουμενο διαπιστωσα οτι τιποτε απο την ψυχη μου δεν εμεινε,τιποτα απολυτως...Κοιταξα ξανα στον καθρεφτη προσπαθωντας να συνειδητοποιησω αυτο που τωρα ημουν,ενα πλασμα καταραμενο για την υπολοιπη ζωη του,ενα τερας.Η ζωη μου τελειωσε εκεινη την ημερα και μαζι της καθε μου συναισθημα,ακομα και εκεινη η στιγμη ευτυχιας που μου χαρισε εκεινο το τελευταιο μου ονειρο..._


End file.
